


Let the Death Bells Chime

by orphan_account



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Character Death, Disabled Character, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beeping stopped.The vibrant, fiery light in their lives had met an early grave. The only thingthey could do now was grieve, cope, and move on. But spending so many years with someonemakes it all the more difficult; especially if that person was the only thing keeping them together.





	1. Abandoned to Distraction in Order to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write about trans polyamorous birds and made it tragic im sorry. all of my titles are from the musical Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812 by Dave Malloy.

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

  
A hand was in his. It was almost lifeless, but it was still trying to hold on. Hope was the only thing they had, and it was getting smaller by the second. He tried to fight the urge to break down, but he needed to be there. Needed to be there for the person who loved him despite his faults. Needed to show his regret, sorrow, and affection even in these final moments.  
  
The beeping was slowing. He took a breath. Another.  
  
The beeping stopped.  
  
A feminine hand grabbed his shoulder, causing his head to turn. The blonde woman was sobbing now as she moved to embrace him. He didn't realize he was too until he felt wetness fall down his cheeks.  
  
The two were ushered out of the room by various doctors and nurses. He was silent as they walked down the hospital hallway, hands intertwined. He wish he could say something, tell her it was alright, but nothing came out. One of the doctors mentioned they had to prepare the body for burial and that she was sorry for their loss once they reached the lobby. The brunette just nodded his head and thanked her.

He didn't sleep that night. Every time his eyes closed he saw haunting images of red, orange, and yellow. Images of the flamboyant man with a heart of gold, that once brought joy to his solemn life. He held on tighter to the woman in his arms. She was the only thing he had left, and he would never forgive himself if he lost her as well.

 

Through the night, Isa could only hear the quiet cries of the woman he held; her golden eyes looked dull when flooded with tears. She was usually subjected to depressive thoughts and he worried if this would be her breaking point. No, it wouldn’t be, he assured himself. She couldn’t leave him: she was the only thing holding him together anymore. He would just try his best to support her as she did him.

 

The next morning, Isa awoke to find both sides of his bed empty. For the first time in awhile, Isa knew what true loneliness felt like. The window adjacent to him was slightly ajar, so Isa sat there, letting the wind hit his features. Tohri always argued that it was too cold to keep the window open, while Kazu enjoyed the sunlight peeking in on an early morning. Isa himself didn’t prefer what happened, so he usually let the two battle it out. Kazu usually backed down, not wanting to be impolite, or Tohri gave into her innocent charm.

 

Isa reached to the nightstand, fishing for his glasses and glancing at the clock. He supposed he should get out of bed; though it would be difficult without assistance. Thankful for placing his cane on the side of his bed the night prior, the brunette grabbed the obsidian rod, carefully standing himself up. Making his way down the hall, he heard whimpering from the bathroom. Dammit.

 

Isa rushed to the end of the hall, twisting the doorknob, silently thanking she hadn’t locked the door. He pushed the door open and-

 

No blood. No pills. No sharp objects. No injured Kazu.

 

Isa breathed a sigh of relief, meeting the sad, puffy eyes of the woman with golden hair. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, realizing what thoughts were running through his head. She bowed her head slightly, more tears beginning to fill those blanched yellow irises. Isa dropped his cane and embraced her slender figure, his fingertips playing with the curled tendrils of Kazu’s hair.

 

“I-I’m sorry I-” She attempted through various whimpers.

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright. It was my fault for assuming that you were… y’know.” Isa let her rest her head on his shoulder, feeling her rapid breathing against his chest.

 

“N-no, it’s my fault for not waking you up, I just, I just… got into my head and didn’t want to bother y-you…” Isa sighed, the corners of his mouth turning downwards.

 

“You’re never bothering me sweetheart: you know that. We’re both going through this mess together, ok?” Tohri was always the one to comfort Kazu, using his soft and caring words. Isa was mostly a shoulder to lean on when she needed, but he had no choice but to fill both roles. He wanted her to be happy, even if it seemed impossible at the moment.

 

Kazu released herself from Isa’s grip, picking up his cane. She leaned over, placing it in his hand and giving him a peck on the cheek. Even with her red, tear stained eyes and pale freckled skin, she was beautiful. He didn’t understand why she was apt on putting on so much makeup; she passed just as well without it. But, he shouldn’t judge; she actually became pretty good at it with Tohri’s guidance.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“W-Wait so how do I do it?” The woman held the ink eyeliner pen in her hand_ , _staring confusingly at the mirror._

 

_“It’s simple Kazu. Of course, with my level of expertise, I can do pretty much anything but, I’ll be here to guide you.” Tohri takes her hand in his, angling the pen correctly. “Now just make the line this way, and then bring it back to your eyelid.”_

 

_“O-Ok, I’ll try…” Hand shaking slightly, the woman extends the pen, creating a triangular outline._

 

_“See? It wasn’t that hard. You’re getting better already and we just started.” Tohri’s rosy lips formed a slight smile._

 

_Kazu’s cheeks flushed a shade of pink. She wasn’t used to the praise and kindness she received from Isa and Tohri. When she was at her worst, poor and homeless after an abusive relationship, they took her in. They understood her and all that she felt and helped her get back on her feet. Even now, they helped with transition and schooling expenses. She felt unworthy of all of this, but they always told her that they wanted to help. She didn’t want to believe it, but she presumed that was the guilt overtaking her thoughts._

 

_“Hey, Kazu? You alright?”_

 

_“Y-Yeah, I just, thank you for helping me.” She directed her eyes away from him, anxious to make contact._

 

_“You don’t need to thank me, silly. I’m here to help you with whatever you need; you know that!” Tohri stood up, dramatizing his hand movements. Realizing that he was overwhelming Kazu, he calmed himself, moving a hand into the woman’s blonde curls. “I love you.” He said softly, lips turning into a smile._

 

_Before she could respond, the door to their bedroom opened. Isa leaned into the doorway, smirking at the sight in front of him._

 

_“Why do you have to ruin every serious moment, you prick?” And so it began, one of the many childish fights between Tohri and Isa._

 

_“I didn’t know someone like you could be serious.” Isa said plainly._

 

_“I’ll have you know that I’m a genuine, real person, unlike yourself, Isa Souma!” Tohri was always the one to get riled up first; it was simply the game they played. The interestingly, weird way they showed affection towards each other._

 

_“Ah yes, the one who wears pounds of makeup every day is the genuine one in this household. No offense Kazu, I’m sure your makeup skills are way better than his.”_

 

_“Excuse me? I’d like to see you try to wing your eyeliner, old man.” Tohri crossed his arms, a smirk tugging at his lips._

 

_“You’re older than me.” Isa rolled his eyes._

 

_“Not in mind, body, or spirit it seems. But anyway, why aren’t you using your cane?”_

 

_“Figured I’d try walking for once.” Isa just sighed. “Fine, I take it back. You’re decent at doing your makeup.”_

 

_“Why thank you.” Tohri strutted over to Isa, nail endowed hands lifting his chin. “You’re not that old I guess, even though you act like it.” The taller man’s red lips met his._

 

* * *

  

“What time is the funeral?” Kazu turned towards the mirror picking up whatever makeup utensil Isa didn’t know the name for.

 

“It’s at 1 so,” Isa checked his wristwatch. “five hours from now.”

 

She nodded silently, and Isa saw tears leaking from her closed eyes through the mirror.


	2. Bury Me in Burgundy

Tohri was never a religious person. He was raised by a single mother, struggling to survive with working multiple jobs that barely paid minimum wage. It was a story they all heard in the books and movies, but some seemed to forget that in reality, that lifestyle wasn’t rare.  

* * *

 

_ The ticking of the wall clock echoed in the open room. He would usually be annoyed by something so loud, but time was the only thing they had left. _

 

_ “Hey, I was thinking.” Isa knew this day would come. “When I die, can we have the funeral on a nice day?” _

 

_ Isa wanted to argue. Say he wasn’t going to, but they all knew better. Tohri was going to die. The man who he spent his life with since his teenage years was going to die. _

 

_ He took a deep breath. “Sure, anything you need.” Tohri’s pale lips formed a weak smile. His lifeless features told Isa he didn’t have much time left.  _

 

_ “I love you, Isa. Visiting hours are over soon; you can tell Kazu to come in.” Isa nodded, taking Tohri’s hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. Tears threatened to escape him, but he didn’t want the man to see them. He was dealing with enough on his plate. _

 

_ Isa rose from the chair, taking hold of his cane and walking towards the alabaster door. The entire hospital seemed to be painted white, which Isa assumed was meant to be a calming color. It was one of the only colors he could see, so it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing for him. But for those who weren’t color blind, it was probably unsettling. To be reminded of the hue so closely associated with death; Isa wondered why they didn’t just repaint the walls with something more lively. It would certainly give people like Kazu and Tohri a shimmer of hope. _

 

_ Shutting the door behind him, Isa turned his head to see the set of chairs to the right of the room. Kazu was jittering in her seat, normally tan face, blanched. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. _

 

_ “It’s going to be ok. He’s still here with us.” His hand began to rub circles on her back, attempting to soothe the nerves that frequently took her over. “He asked me to send you in.” _

 

_ “O-Ok… Can you stay out here if I need you?” The woman moved to get out of the wobbly black chair, color slowly returning to her face. _

 

_ “Sure thing. It’s not like I can get very far with this thing.” Isa lifted the cane in his hand with a smirk. _

 

_ Kazu chuckled, blonde waves moving to the side, revealing her golden eyes flecked with brown dots. Isa didn’t consider himself the funniest person in the world, but if he made Kazu laugh, he was on his way to being a comedian. The number of days that she woke up with dried tears in the corners of her eyes was too large to count. _

 

_ Kazu leaned down to kiss her partner, incarnadine lips smooth and supple. Pulling away, she half smiled, walking towards the door. Isa admired her outfit: she was wearing a pale violet skirt along with an off the shoulder white shirt with black stripes. He wasn’t one for fashion, but anything she wore caught his eye, beautiful in society’s standards or not. As a person who wore women’s clothing for most of his life, even presently at times, Tohri insisted on helping Kazu choose most of her outfits. _

 

_ As Kazu entered the room, Isa looked to the white ceiling. _

 

* * *

 

 

And so there he was. Outside on a beautiful, sunny day, where graves sat on the verdant grass and birds chirped above the towering trees. It seemed almost poetic; how such a melancholy event could happen on a day like this.

 

It was all a blur to Isa: the lowering of Tohri’s body into the grave. It hit him at that moment; the man wasn’t coming back. He knew Kazu was thinking the same thing; she almost broke down when approaching his coffin to drop flowers. 

 

Kazu was clad in black. They all were, but the dress down to her ankles with sleeves covering her bare arms made her look different from the rest. The blonde usually wore frilly dresses or light colored tops, along with white skirts or pants. She always mentioned she wanted to look positive when things weren’t in her life. Though, she didn’t look as flashy as Tohri did most of the time. Her fashion choices were subtler, similar to her personality.

 

Isa didn’t need to speak publicly about his and Tohri’s relationship; the attendees already knew what they meant to each other. Once the ceremony was over, the brunette moved his hand to Kazu’s, holding hers tight as they proceeded down the cobblestone pathway. On each side there were tombstones marked with names and dates dating back to the 1800s. Ahead there was a man, greyish eyes and charcoal hair, sporting a crimson scarf.

 

Kazu stopped dead in her tracks. Isa looked to her, seeing a mixture of horror and disgust in her golden irises. Her body started to shake, head turning downwards and hands wrapping across her chest.

 

“N-n-n-no, please…” She began to mutter incoherently, and Isa instinctively moved in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

“It’s going to be alright Kazu. I know you miss him but we’ll just have to-”

 

“N-not that. The man over there is-”

 

“Fancy meeting you here, Kazuaki.” Isa turned slowly to reveal the man he spotted just a few moments ago, smirking at him. “And who is this? Your new boyfriend? Surprised you haven’t told him about us.”

 

“You’re Hitori I assume.” Isa glared, unthreatened and expression blank.

 

“Oh, so he has told you about me.” Hitori crossed his arms threateningly.

“I believe you have it wrong. There is no ‘he’ or ‘Kazuaki’ - she’s just Kazu.” Kazu lightly touched Isa’s shoulder, attempting to warn him.

 

Hitori inched closer, eyeing the brunette down. “You don’t dictate what  _ my _ belongings should be called.”

 

“Kazu is her own person. She’s not a toy, and be thankful I’m letting you walk away before things get deadly on my part. I’ll give you five seconds to get out of here and never come back-”

 

Rage in his eyes, Hitori clenched his fist, slamming it into Isa’s head. The smaller man stumbled back, seeing red. It was then that Hitori grabbed him by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Coughing blood, Isa collapsed to the ground, vision blurring to black. 

 

The only thing he could make out was a scream. He knew he had to help her; she couldn’t go back to that monster. His violet eyes opened, cracks in his vision; the blow to the face breaking his cardinal rimmed glasses. Isa looked up to see the only thing he could make out; the barrel of a gun pointed at him, a deranged smile with widened eyes behind it.

 

“I was just thinking, your name sounds quite familiar. Isa Souma of the Hawk Party, secondary to Ryuuji Kawara, isn’t it? Weren’t you that  _ wonderful _ scientist who used Nageki Fujishiro for your Charon Virus experiments? To think that you were the one who responsible for what happened to him? And now that you’ve stolen my possession from me? Killing you on Nageki’s grave would be an honor to him.” The man let out a psychotic laugh, finger beginning to press the trigger down.

 

Isa closed his eyes. He never thought that his time would come so soon. He also never thought that his past actions underneath the corrupt place he once called home would follow him years later. He and Tohri attempted to put that past behind them; they understood that they were young, naive and easy to influence. They weren’t proud; they had been responsible for the death of Fujishiro Nageki. Though it was ruled a suicide, the experiments had certainly led him to set that fire. To think Isa had washed that blood off his hands, only to have his be spread by Hitori.

 

Accepting death’s embrace, Isa expected to hear a gunshot. The only thing that flooded his ears was a loud thud. 

 

Realizing he wasn’t dead, Isa reopened his eyes to see Kazu, cane in hand, his cane, hitting Hitori from behind and knocking him out. Her eyes began to form tears but her expression wasn’t sorrowful. It was full of anger. 

 

The woman didn’t let go of the cane; instead, she kept slamming it into her abuser’s skull. Blood started to splatter on her and-

 

“Kazu!” Isa wasn’t going to let her have someone else’s blood on her hands.

 

The blonde froze. She dropped the cane, sinking to the ground, hands covering her face. Isa heard sobs and the muttering of apologies.

 

“I-I wasn’t going to let him hurt you.” Attempting to control herself, Kazu rose, taking hold of the cane and walking over to Isa.

 

“I know, and thank you for saving my life.” Kazu handed him the now weapon, and she helped him get up. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, supporting Isa as he tried to walk.

 

“Do you think he’s…?” They hovered over Hitori’s body, blood everywhere. Isa leaned down, checking his pulse. 

 

“He’s alive, but barely. Let me just call an ambulance.” The brunette reached into his pocket to find his phone surprisingly unbroken. He calmly explained the situation to the receiver and they responded that there would be someone sent as soon as possible.

 

Around ten minutes later, the sound of a siren and the vision of flashing lights pulled in front of the graveyard. The paramedics rushed out of the vehicle down the pathway.

 

One of the responders flipped open a notebook and approached Isa. “What happened here?”

 

“This man, Uzune Hitori, was a former client of mine, seeking revenge for the death of Fujishiro Nageki. His brother had started a fire, burning down the laboratory that I oversaw.  It was investigated fifteen years ago, and ruled a suicide. The Hawk Party’s activity has since diminished and I am no longer affiliated with them.” Eloquent as ever, Isa explained the situation, leaving Kazu out of the equation. “I am coming from the funeral of a former colleague, Nishikikouji Tohri, with my partner. When my assailant attacked and aimed a gun at me, she saved my life by knocking him out.” The paramedic just nodded, taking notes as each fact about the situation was stated.

 

The paramedic questioned if he was able to walk and Isa nodded, fingers entangling with Kazu’s. Cane in hand, they both walked out of the graveyard. Isa glanced over to Kazu, her expression emotionless and unreadable. He took a deep breath.

 

They entered the car, Isa at the wheel and Kazu in the passenger seat. Kazu never learned how to drive, but her newly found motivation to go back to school provoked a similar one to get her learner’s permit. Isa helped her so she could obtain her  license without letting worry take her over. At first she was anxious, but recently she had become more and more comfortable.

 

“Should you really be driving with your injuries?” Kazu’s expression changed from lifeless to concerned.

 

“I think I’ll be ok; I’ve been through worse. That, and I don’t want you driving right now.” It was true. Isa had never seen Kazu act like that before; she was full of hatred, and he understood why. She never truly explained what happened when living with Hitori, but the bruises on her face, chest, and wrists when they found her on the street cold and alone that day told him enough.

 

“I’m sorry.” She turned her head down, refusing to make eye contact.

 

“What for?”

 

“I-I scared you, didn’t I? I don’t think I’ve ever laid a hand on someone, but thinking about him hurting you,  _ killing _ you…” Her eyebrows tightened. “I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

Isa reached his hand over, gently touching her shoulder. “It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m grateful for you overcoming your fear and stepping in. He got what he deserved for... whatever he did to you.”

 

“T-Thank you, Isa. I usually try not to think about any of that. It just, h-hurts so much to know that he did those horrible things. It hurts to know I let him. That I still loved him after he assaulted and v-violated me.” Tears began to fall down her freckled cheeks. 

 

“I love you, Kazu. You’re still so strong even after going through all of this. I won’t let anyone hurt you like that again.” The woman just leaned over, resting her head onto his shoulder. The two sat in the car silently, save for Kazu’s deep breathing, listening to the wind move past the trees on the sunny day.


	3. We Were Angels Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the nsfw; it was inevitable lmao

_ The winter breeze was so cold; even deadly at this time of year. She was shaking. She couldn’t feel her arms, which were wrapped around her body in attempt to create warmth. The lack of thick clothing didn’t help her situation; she silently ridiculed herself for not taking her jacket with her. She was so devastated and afraid at that moment, that she only left with what was on her person. She thanked whatever divine presence out there that she still had her cellphone. _

 

_ He had kicked her out. Said he couldn’t deal with her anymore. Said she was too expensive for him. That she wasn’t a woman; that she was just lying in attempt to use his expenses. She attempted to explain that she wasn’t, that she loved him and would never go against him and his wishes. _

 

_ She received a slap in return for that. She responded with tears and an attempt to hide her face. Then with a growl, he yanked her by the wrist, throwing her down to her knees. Yelling echoed in her mind; the only thing she heard were the words ‘get out’ and ‘leave, now’. So she did. She left, obeying his commands until the very end.   _

 

_ It was all a blur to her; she couldn't process it, even then as she sat on the metal bench, frozen. She knew he wouldn’t take her back or return her things. That look of disgust in his eyes told her enough. _

 

_ “Excuse me, sweetheart? Are you alright?” Kazu looked up. She saw a person; she didn’t really know how they identified by their androgynous appearance. They had long blonde hair with orange highlights and tips, pale skin, and exaggerated makeup. They sported an oversized coat, lined with what looked like faux fur and a burgundy dress underneath.  _

 

_ Shaking, Kazu locked eyes with the person. “N-no, I’m not. I-I don’t have anywhere to go.” Tears formed, and she was surprised they didn’t turn to ice. Normally, Kazu would say she was just fine to a questioning stranger, forming a fake smile until they walked away. But she would die in her condition if she stayed out there. She would take any help that was offered. _

 

_ “Then come with me; I won’t let you freeze out here.” The person extended a nail equipped hand to her, and Kazu anxiously took it. _

 

_ “I’m Nishikikouji Tohri, by the way. I’m also a man in case you were wondering; just very beautiful in a dress and makeup.” Kazu would’ve grinned at his comment, but she was too overwhelmed. “What about yourself, darling?” _

 

_ “N-Nanaki Kazu. I-I’m a woman, though some might argue otherwise.” Tohri frowned. _

 

_ “If you feel that you’re a woman, than you’re a woman. Don’t listen to anyone who tells you otherwise, alright?” They began to walk down the usually busy sidewalk; with the freezing weather, it was barren of people. Arms still wrapped around her, Kazu strolled in tandem with the man down the street. _

 

_ Tohri stopped in his tracks for a moment and looked to the woman, removing his coat. “My apologies! We only have a little bit until we get there, but please, wear this.” He wrapped the coat around her shoulders, and she gave him a thankful nod. _

 

_ The two rounded a corner, approaching a fancier apartment building compared to the others in town. Though, Kazu wasn’t surprised, seeing the clothing Tohri wore. They approached the entrance, and Tohri opened the door, letting Kazu in first. She bowed her head slightly, silently thanking him. They entered the elevator, and the man, who was about an inch below her height, pressed the button with a number ‘3’ on it. _

 

_ “I live with my partner by the way. He can seem like an asshole at first, but that’s just how his personality is.” Kazu nodded in response, not entirely sure what Tohri meant. She assumed she would find out soon enough though. _

 

_ They exited the elevator and approached a door. Tohri pulled out a set of keys from his purse, twisting one of them inside the doorknob and pushing it open to let them in. _

 

_ Kazu looked around, admiring the spacious area and neat decor. A kitchen area was the first thing she saw. There was a small table with four chairs adjacent to a line of counters and a row of cabinets on top. As they moved further into the apartment, there was a living area with a grey couch and glass coffee table. A man with long brown tendrils of hair, who Kazu assumed was Tohri’s aforementioned partner, sat on the couch reading a book. By the cover, it looked to be some sort of educational science journal.The man looked up, violet eyes gazing into Kazu’s golden ones; expression unreadable. _

 

_ “Isa, this is Kazu. While I was walking home, I found her out there in the miserable weather, cold and freezing. I decided she could stay here for the night with us.” _

 

_ Isa looked up, giving a slight nod towards Tohri. “Nice to meet you.” He said blankly to Kazu, looking back to his book soon after.  _

 

_ Anxious by the man’s lack of emotion towards her, Kazu stuttered a soft reply. Tohri just rolled his eyes at Isa and led Kazu to the guest bedroom.  _

 

_ “You seem to be close to my size, so you can borrow some of my clothes.” Tohri exited the room, returning a few moments later with a stack of garments. _

 

_ “T-thank you.” Kazu nervously accepted, not wanting to be a burden on the strangers who kindly took her in. _

 

_ Tohri’s face expressed sympathy towards the woman. By the bruises on her face and arms, he suspected she was the victim of domestic violence. He sat on the bed with the sliver quilt next to her. “It’s going to be alright, I promise you. You can stay here as long as you need, and please don’t feel like you’re troubling us. I know I don’t entirely understand your situation, but I’ve known others who have been through it before.” _

 

_ “I would get my belongings, but I wasn’t allowed and I can't go back. If you want me to repay you in the future-” _

 

_ Tohri’s expression changed immediately from concerned to angry. “They wouldn’t even let you take any of your things!? When I find this person I’ll-!”  _

 

_ “N-no, please. It's alright. I don’t want to make things worse.” Tohri took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. _

 

_ “Right, sorry.” His face flushed a rosy shade. “I know we just met Kazu, but I want to protect you with my life. You don’t deserve this torment. You're the sweetest woman I’ve ever met and I can’t see how this douchebag would even think to hurt you.” Kazu’s lips formed a smile in response. _

 

_ “Well, you should get some rest, darling. Just let me know if you need anything! Goodnight!” Tohri sat up, blowing a kiss to Kazu before exiting the bedroom. _

 

_ Kazu felt at ease. She didn’t know where she would be without Tohri taking her in. She didn’t know Isa well enough yet, but she was thankful for him letting her stay as well. The blonde changed out of her clothes and into one of Tohri’s pajama sets. It was a bit tight, but it still fit her well enough.  _

 

_ Before going to sleep, Kazu checked her phone. On her screen, she read the message ‘Missed Call from Hitori (10)’ and a rush of anxiety flooded her. It was difficult to sleep that night with thoughts overtaking her, but she eventually dozed off.  _

 

_ The next morning, Kazu woke up to the sound of Tohri’s voice in what she assumed was the kitchen outside of her room. The digital clock on the nightstand read 10:00 A.M. Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up and slipped out of the covers. Her stomach grumbled and it was then that Kazu realized she hadn’t eaten anything the day prior. She opened the door, revealing a Tohri without makeup who was wearing an oversized t-shirt.  _

 

_ Tohri was surprisingly very handsome in his natural state; he had fair, freckled skin paired with brown eyes. His lengthy hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was about six inches shorter without heels. He and Isa were sitting at the kitchen table, and hearing the sound of the door, the taller turned. _

 

_ “Kazu! Good morning! How’d you sleep? Sit down and let me make you some coffee.” Kazu responded with the generic ‘good’ and sat down next to Isa. He was still reading, but this time it was a newspaper. He was already dressed in a button up shirt with a beige vest on top. She wondered what he did for a living. She assumed something sciency, judging by the book he was reading last night. _

 

_ Isa looked up at her, and stared without saying anything. “U-uh?” She blushed scarlet, utterly confused by the nature of this man. _

 

_ “Your face is nice.” Kazu’s eyes widened. Isa just looked back at the article he was reading. _

 

_ “T-thank you?” She was utterly confused about what that meant, but she assumed it was a compliment.  _

 

_ Tohri turned, glaring at his partner. “Stop trying to scare her, you creep.” He handed Kazu a cup of coffee with milk. “I apologize on behalf of him.” _

 

_ “I was only attempting to compliment her facial structure. It’s very attractive.” His eyes locked with Tohri’s. Kazu averted her gaze, sipping at her coffee. _

 

_ “While I agree that Kazu is beautiful, commenting on her facial structure is not the way to flirt with her, dumbass. How did we even wind up together if you’re this bad at complimenting people?” _

 

_ Kazu just sat there uncomfortably as the two argued playfully. She admired how open they were with each other, which led Kazu to the conclusion that they were in no way monogamous. For a moment she considered what a relationship with both of them would be like. They were both kind in their own unique ways, and also incredibly handsome. Even though she just met them, she felt as if she’d known them for years. _

 

_ Kazu smiled to herself. She could get used to this new life with Tohri and Isa. _   
  


* * *

 

 

Isa and Kazu arrived back at their apartment. They had shared countless memories there; most involving the man they’d just buried. On their way back, they had passed the streetside where their relationship first began. 

 

The two entered the door to their living area. It was the same as ever, but the atmosphere felt different than before. Empty, was the only word to describe it. Isa discarded of his coat, sitting down on the couch. Kazu muttered something about changing out of her dress as she went into their bedroom. 

 

Isa looked to his stack of papers, deciding that he should do some work in the meantime. His job as a school doctor entailed mostly paperwork and medicine order forms. It wasn’t a difficult job, but it was something to do. He didn’t necessarily need a job; he was part of the Ichijou family after all, but he wanted to use his knowledge of science and medicine for something.

 

He opened one of his files. Kawara Ryouta, his mentor’s son. Kawara was always in the infirmary due to his chronic illness, so he had to fill out a form at least once per day. Isa would often give money to him and his mother, who was frequently hospitalized. She had been sick even before Ryujji had passed, and Isa promised the man that he would support his family in any way necessary. He was indebted to the man; he wouldn’t have gotten where he was now without Ryujji’s guidance.

 

Kazu came out of the bedroom in her pajamas, which was just an oversized t-shirt and panties. She was always a mix between adorable and alluring; Isa didn’t know how to handle it. Some days he wanted to cuddle her, and others he wanted to do things on the more  _ intimate  _ side, with her consent of course. She seemed a bit happier than before, all things considered. She sat right next to him, humming and leaning her head into his neck. He moved his left hand into her hair, finishing up his report. He put his papers back into the pile, then lifting Kazu onto his lap. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back, using his tongue and putting his hands on her sides. 

 

Kazu pulled away for a second. “Are we going to…” 

 

Isa smirked. She was so innocent, even when they were about to have sex. “If you want to, then yes.” 

 

Kazu nodded, removing her shirt. She revealed a pair of breasts, without a bra attached. Her breasts were average sized; Kazu didn’t want them too large when she went for her augmentation. Isa was glad to see her confidence after surgery. Beforehand, she was embarrassed of her chest and would attempt to cover it in any way possible. He always assured her that she was beautiful no matter what, but he understood that she needed surgery to feel comfortable with her body. 

 

Kazu threw her shirt to the ground and removed Isa’s tie. Her fingers then moved to his black dress shirt, unbuttoning the buttons one by one. Isa did the rest, pulling the shirt off and hanging it over the couch. Kazu admired his bare chest. It was flecked with some scars here and there, but a sleeve of red burn scars from his shoulder to his wrist was the main part of it. She didn’t necessarily know what happened to his arm, but she knew it was a sensitive subject. The only thing he mentioned over the few years they had been together was that it was a laboratory accident. Kazu wondered if it had anything to do with Hitori’s brother.

 

Kazu put her hands on his shoulders, quickly pecking his cheek before moving her fingers down to his crotch. She unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. She then went back to his boxers, pulling them down to reveal his hardening length. She looked up at Isa; her lips formed a shy smile as she wrapped her hand around his cock. Isa locked eyes with her and bit his lip, trying not to get worked up when they had barely done anything so far. 

 

Kazu moved her hand up and down his length, hearing the soft groans above her. She then retracted her hand and settled onto her knees. She positioned her head above Isa’s cock and he moved to put his hand in her hair. He guided her head, and she took in his length inch by inch. Isa groaned as Kazu’s mouth moved up, her tongue teasing his head. Kazu smirked slightly, moving Isa’s cock back in and back out of her mouth rhythmically. 

 

The blonde increased her pace, and she felt her lover’s breathing increase rapidly with each second. The grip of Isa’s hand in her curls tightened, and she knew he was close. He thrusted his hips, hitting the back of her throat. This time, Kazu was the one to let out a soft moan as Isa climaxed, load sliding into her mouth.

 

Isa guided her head off of his now soft length, lifting her chin up and wiping the corners of her mouth with his thumb. Her cheeks flushed a light pink; Isa always cared for her after they did anything sexual, and made sure he didn’t make her uncomfortable in any way. That was one of the reasons that she loved him so much. She was special to him. Isa had only treated Tohri with the same level of kindness that he treated her with. Most never saw that part of Isa; he was read as cold and uncaring but it was just that figurative mask of defense that he wore.

 

Kazu stood, sitting herself back on Isa’s lap. She embraced him as he whispered words of love and praise into her ear. She shyly smiled, passionately kissing him on the lips. She brought her delicate hand up to his face, removing the red rimmed glasses that rested upon Isa’s face. Kazu then leaned her head on his shoulder, shutting her golden eyes as Isa held her close.


	4. Tears of Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updating! the next chapter will be the last

Kazu opened her eyes slowly. Her clock read 6 A.M; she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She felt Isa’s warmth press against her body and she was a bit surprised that he wasn’t awake already. Isa was one of those people who never slept, but always managed to wake up at dawn without problem. He worked so much that most of the time, sleep wasn’t an option in his abnormal schedule. Kazu knew he never listened to her urging, but she still did it from time to time.

 

Kazu turned over; the brunette looked unnaturally serene as he slept. His hair was tied into a ponytail, bangs messily hanging over his closed eyes. His tanned skin was smooth and his thin lips were unexpressive. Kazu leaned over, kissing his cheek. His violet eyes opened, thin lips forming into a soft smile. He kissed Kazu back on the lips, pressing the front of his body to hers. His arms wrapped around her and she laid her head in the crook of his neck. Isa moved his hand to her head, playing with her hair as she drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_It had been a month since Kazu was first taken in by Tohri and Isa. After only a few weeks with them, she became familiar with their opposing personalities. Tohri was dramatic but caring, while Isa was confusing but charming. They often clashed with each other, but with what Kazu assumed, years together made them inseparable. Their daily quips were more endearing than they were violent, which made them more amusing to listen to in Kazu’s opinion. Tohri tended to get riled up during their arguments, but calmed down when he realized Kazu was present. He knew that his boisterous yelling could frighten her, considering her history. She was grateful that they both understood what happened to her, and that they made sacrifices for her comfort._

 

_It was a day like all the others since she began staying with the two men. Isa and Tohri would be discussing some science related subject at the kitchen table. Kazu would attempt to understand but fail miserably once they started using words she had never even heard of. Eventually, Isa would check his watch, give a quick kiss to Tohri, then exit the apartment to go to work. It was very domestic, but at the same time, different to what was shown in television and movies. Especially when Kazu was a third wheel guest._

 

_After engaging in small talk with Kazu for a bit about the latest fashion and makeup trends, Tohri would get ready for the day. He usually took at least an hour doing his makeup, hair, and outfit. Kazu didn’t understand why he did this when he was just going to stay inside but she didn’t want to judge._

 

_Kazu finished her coffee and cleaned the table; keeping the apartment clean was the least she could do for her roomates. Tohri’s phone with a pink case and cute charm sat on the counter. She assumed he’d forgot it, so she decided it would be best to just take it to him. Kazu approached and knocked on the bathroom door. Immediately, Tohri answered, telling her to open it and come in. It was odd that he didn’t just open it, take his phone, and go back to his privacy, but it was Tohri after all. Kazu turned the knob and the door opened with a click._

 

_Kazu’s golden eyes widened. Tohri was bare naked. Cheeks turning a bright pink, Kazu attempted to cover her face while muttering various apologies. The man just laughed._

 

_“I didn’t spend all this money to be clothed all the time. You can look if you’d like.” Tohri smirked, still looking into the mirror and doing his makeup._

 

_“Uhhh, n-no thank you.” Kazu stammered, quickly placing his phone on the counter and backing out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She sighed, rethinking what had just happened. From the quick glance she got of his nude body, Kazu assumed he spent money not only for plastic surgery but for transition as well. The scars underneath his chest as well as the packer on the floor told her that much. She was surprised he hadn’t told her, seeing as he was very open about his life. But, she understood fully of what was going through his head. He could come out to her when he was ready to, she supposed._

 

_Kazu lay on her bed, playing some addictive app on her phone. Without a job and in the process of going back to school, she didn’t have that much to do. At least at night, classes would soon take up her time._

 

_She heard a knock on her door, which she assumed was Tohri. She responded with a soft ‘come in’ and the door opened. Unsurprisingly, he was wearing a fancy top paired with dress pants. Kazu gave him a questioning look as he sat on the bed next to her, a serious look in his eyes._

 

_“I’m sure you know this already, but I’m trans. And I know you’re okay with it because you are too but I didn’t know when I should tell you or-“_

 

_“It’s fine, really. You shouldn’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to. I’m glad you trust me though.” Kazu gave him a soft smile. She had never seen Tohri this vulnerable before. He was always so strong and outspoken._

 

_Kazu didn’t know what to say as they both sat in silence. She looked up and saw Tohri staring at her. Her face expressed confusion._

 

_“What are you-” Kazu got cut off by Tohri leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. Tasting a hint of peach lip gloss and feeling his hand on her thigh, Kazu decided that kissing Tohri wasn’t a bad idea. After a few moments of bliss, Kazu realized that Tohri was with someone already. She pulled away._

 

_“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Are you alright?” Kazu saw a touch of guilt in Tohri’s concerned expression._

 

_“N-no, it’s fine. I liked it. I just wanna make sure it’s ok with Isa that we’re, y’know.” Kazu gestured her hands awkwardly, cheeks turning a shade of crimson._

 

_“Yeah, we’ve talked about it. As long as we both know the person, and they’re comfortable with it, we can have sex with them.”_

 

_“O-ok, good. Can we continue then?” Tohri nodded, lips turning into a small smirk as he kissed Kazu again, slipping his tongue into her glossy lips. She felt Tohri’s arm around her waist and his hand brushing in between her thighs. She made a small sound of pleasure against the man’s lips as he began teasing the sensitive skin. Tohri removed his lips from Kazu’s, to her disappointment. It soon turned back to excitement as she felt his smooth lips at her neck, his teeth biting softly at her tanned flesh. Kazu let out a breathy moan; it had been so long since she’d been touched like this._

 

_The man pulled away from her neck, leaving a trail of rosy love marks. Tohri’s delicate hands then moved from her inner thigh to the waistband of Kazu’s pants, looking up at her for a sign of approval. She nodded and he smiled, moving the pants down to her ankles, leaving her thighs bare. Her groin was covered by a cute pair of panties, her bulge outlined slightly by the tight silk. Kazu moved her hands to Tohri’s chest and began to unbutton his fancy shirt. His build was slim but lean, and the incisions under his chest were pale scar tissue. She guessed he had had the surgery awhile ago, telling by how faded it was._

 

_“Admire all you want sweetheart.” Tohri teased, turning Kazu’s cheeks even more red than they already were._

 

_The man slid off his shirt, laying it at the end of Kazu’s bed. The thumb on the woman’s inner thigh moved to her intimates, circling around her arousal. The blonde bit her lip, repressing a breathy moan as his fingers pulled down her panties, revealing her semi-erect length. Kazu looked away, her expression a bit embarrassed. Tohri brought his hand up to her face, softly rubbing his thumb against her cheek._

_“There’s nothing to be shy about.” His usually rambunctious tone turned into a mild, soft one; Kazu had never felt this comfortable with someone. She took a deep breath and nodded, letting Tohri know that he could continue. His hand moved away from her face and to her length. Years on estrogen caused her parts to decrease in size, but she was still a bit insecure about having them all together. She was more inconvenienced by them then disgusted, which was good, as it didn’t make her as uncomfortable during sex._

 

_Tohri slid his hand softly up and down her member and Kazu softly moaned. She knew they were just beginning, but she’d never felt anything like it. No man she had been with bothered to let her be on the receiving end before. Tohri’s touch was strange to her, but not bad. In fact it was quite the opposite; she couldn’t get enough of his slender fingers teasing her in ways she didn’t know existed._

 

_Kazu soon felt wetness on her length as Tohri’s tongue circled around the head of it. She bit her lip as he took her into his mouth, slowly inching downward until it hit his throat. Her attempt to suppress a string of moans failed as she tilted her head back and let them fall from her lips. She felt the man groan as he moved her length in and out of his mouth. Kazu hesitantly moved her hand to Tohri’s long, vibrant strands. Her fingers gripped a section of the tendrils and she moaned as the man increased his pace. Tohri’s tongue swirled around her head before he removed his mouth from her entire length._

 

_Kazu let out a soft whine at the lack of touch to her arousal. Tohri looked up at her with a reassuring look and rose to his feet. His fingers moved to his crotch and he unzipped his solid crimson pants. He moved them down to his ankles and tossed them to the side. To Kazu’s surprise, Tohri was wearing basic, packing underwear without a pattern. She expected to at least see some sort of color, but she supposed his undergarments weren’t visible to the public, opposite of everything else he wore. Sewn into the briefs was a hole where his packer protruded, vibe connected to give it an erect shape._

 

_Kazu raised her legs onto the mattress, turning herself over. She waited patiently on her hands and knees. Tohri reached to the nightstand, pulling lubricant out from the top drawer. He poured it onto his hand and wrapped it around his prosthetic, covering it with the liquidy substance. He leaned over the woman as her head faced him, and he locked his lips with hers. She let out a needy whine when he detached his lips and moved his lubricated fingers to her hole. Slowly, he inserted his index finger, which prompted a moan from the blonde. After she was accustomed to the feeling, Tohri added another and slid them in and out of her. Kazu closed her eyes and let out multiple soft whines as the man added a third finger, stretching her hole. She let out a whimper at the feeling of emptiness when Tohri removed them, though they were soon replaced with something bigger. The length slowly inched into her and she let out a long moan. When Tohri was fully inside of Kazu, he leaned over and locked his lips with hers. He began to move in and out of her slowly, pace quickening with each thrust. Tohri moved his mouth away from Kazu’s lips and to here neck where he made marks on the side of her neck and shoulder. He moved his hands to her hips and moved faster, resulting in a string of loud moans from his partner. Groaning, he heard Kazu cry his name along with a soft ‘I’m close.’ One of Tohri’s hands moved to Kazu’s parts and wrapped around it, his hand going up and down as he thrusted into her. The woman orgasamed and Tohri felt her cum against his hand._

 

_Tohri moved his prosthetic out of Kazu’s entrance and he helped her turn over to face him. Her tan face was a dark crimson; her lips were rosy and there were dried tears on her cheeks. She smiled weakly at Tohri and he kissed her._

 

_“You’re so beautiful, Kazu.” The man whispered wrapping his arms against her lithe figure._

 

_“T-Thank you.” Kazu rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, relaxed smile gracing her face.l_


End file.
